


The Other Kingdom's King

by chuninexams



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuninexams/pseuds/chuninexams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Takumi are playing chess, Leo slowly deciphering Takumi's intentions as the pieces move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Kingdom's King

"The King had an eye for the other kingdom's Queen..." The young Nohrian prince muttered, setting up the chess board.

"Hold a moment," Takumi asked, a bit bewildered. These Nohrian games were strange. 

"What is it?" 

The Hoshidan prince repeated, "The King had an eye for the other kingdom's Queen..."

"Oh, that old thing? It's just a small saying or so to remember how to set the board. Why ask?"

Takumi's face tinted a scarlet, "It seems strange. Why would the King think so? Doesn't he have his own Queen?" 

Leo sighed, "Don't tell me, is it Camil-"

"No no! " He forgot how sharp Leo could be, even if his guesses were wrong, at least about the royal in his heart. 

"Well, whatever you're thinking, dismiss it, since you'll need all your power to beat me at chess!" Leo smirked, already seeming to have a strategy in mind.

'That would be difficult.' He noted, as his 'thoughts' were sitting right in front of him.

"Sure sure..." Takumi picked up his white pawn and made the first move. 

Takumi mused quite often about the Nohrian royal features, pale and clear skin, a faint scent of roses seems to emulate from them all, Leo's- 

'Stop Takumi. Control yourself. He's not that attractive. How could he be...'

But in all truth, Leo was the most attractive one of them all to Takumi. His bony yet firm and strong hands, the way his hair fell, his golden locks outlining his face nicely, the small smirk he makes when he gets his way, cold calculating eyes that seem to know every thought-

"Prince Takumi!" 

"U-Uh, yes?" 

"Your move. Ugh, I'll have your head if you keep thinking about Camil-"

"It's not Princess Camilla!" 

Leo seemed to stay quiet at this. "Elise-"

"Stop it."

Takumi huffed, moving his rook. 

For once, it seemed Leo had nothing to say. It was strange. The game went on, with Leo, as predicted, having the upper hand at almost all times. 

The game ended, time to go home, everything set, nothing wrong, nothing revealed, Takumi was safe for one more night-

"It's not the King has an eye for the other kingdom's King, is it?"

"Leo!"

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa this was a request on Tumblr! I hope the person who requested this likes it! Send an ask @marspda for a Fates fic you'd like!
> 
> I haven't written anything for a while, constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
